Bitten
by AznFlyingKitty
Summary: ...Was there any particular reason why no one bothered to tell Harry Potter that the Dark Lord Voldemort was a gay vampire intent on ravishing the Boy-Who-Lived? LVHP, warnings inside.


**A/N:** Oh, oh, oh, look! I'm alive!

I've had some major family/life issues recently, which is why this little oneshot was sitting at around 90% complete for the past three months (along with another Seph/Cloud oneshot, but I don't know how interested you are in that...). For those of you waiting on the next chapter of Dreaming... Well, I wrote about a third of it, couldn't write much more because of the DMHP loving, scrapped it last night, and now I'm working on a new version of the chapter _without aforementioned DMHP loving_. Hopefully there shouldn't be any more big walls of writer's block on that. Sorry for the super long wait, everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I've got trouble writing anything other than smutty oneshots. So no, I guess I don't own own Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** (Gah, I hate this part.) anal, AU-ish, cursing/cussing, ...use of "natural" aphrodisiacs?, vampirism, yaoi/slash/LVHP

* * *

"Harry Potter. Fancy meeting you here."

Harry stiffened visibly. That voice... He knew the smooth silkiness of it from somewhere, but he just couldn't remember. He turned around slowly, wide green eyes taking in the appearance of a wealthy-looking individual. The man's hair was dark brown and slightly wavy, and his eyes...

"T-Tom Riddle?"

His eyes were blood red, and Harry had to admit that it looked rather sexy. But what was the Dark Lord doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here. Heck, even Harry wasn't supposed to be here!

"If you're wondering, Potter," Tom murmured softly, "I am in all actuality looking for my next meal." His gaze lazily ran up and down Harry's form. "And I think I've just found it."

Before Harry could so much as blink, he was pulled flush against the Dark Lord's chest and was quickly Apparated away.

Harry felt his body slam against a wall. He was slightly dazed, and he had trouble comprehending the husky words being whispered into his ear.

"If only the Light could see their precious Boy-Who-Lived now." Voldemort's fingers were quickly divesting Harry of his robe. "Caught in Wizarding Britain's own red light district. Exiting a gay bar, no less." The man chuckled lightly as he literally ripped the shirt off of Harry's still slightly confused form. "About to fall into bed with the Dark Lord."

"Wait," Harry said, shoving out his hands to stop the other. "Before. What did you mean, your next meal? You're not... You're not going to eat me, are you?" He blinked up at the bemused man and nearly jumped when he let out a laugh.

"Oh, Potter," Voldemort said, smirking. From his tone, it seemed like the man was about to deny Harry's claims. The teen sighed in relief. That was good th— "I'm going to gobble you right up." He gripped both of Harry's wrists in one hand and shoved the teen forcefully into the wall with his other. His lips traced the base of a creamy neck before elongated canines sunk into smooth flesh.

"Ah!" Harry found his hips bucking forward as pleasure clouded his senses. He tilted his head, allowing the man to suck greedily at his neck. There was something about the feeling that felt so incredibly good, something that made him ache for so much more.

The Dark Lord soon stopped, a bit too soon for Harry's liking. He lapped at the wound a few times before moving upwards to whisper in the teen's ear. "Let me tell you something about vampires, Harry. There's a special little concoction that's released from our fangs during a bite that has a glorious mix of natural and magical chemicals. One for making the victim's pain almost nonexistent. Another for both allowing the wound to seal quickly. A third that works fantastically for replenishing the victim's blood. And my favourite..."

Harry let out a moan as hands raked down his chest, stopping briefly to tweak his nipples before moving on to undo his belt. "What?" he asked breathily, even as he was stepping out of his trousers and undergarments.

Voldemort clutched at the boy's waist, grinding his fully clothed body against the the youth's naked one. "My favourite," he repeated. "A powerful aphrodisiac that makes the victim very prone to the vampire's touch. In other, simpler words-the victim wants to fuck or be fucked by the vampire."

Harry whimpered, clawing at the man's clothes. He barely heard what the other was saying. He just knew he wanted skin-on-skin contact, and he wanted it now. "Off," he growled.

"In this case," Voldemort mused, obliging the impatient teen, "I am the vampire, and you are the victim." As soon as his clothes were off, the Dark Lord picked Harry up and took the necessary amount of steps across the room before throwing the Light's Saviour onto a soft mattress. He quickly straddled the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Get-Shagged, leering down at him with an incredibly infuriating smirk. "And guess who's about to be fucked, Potter?"

He positioned himself above Harry's body, heavily leaning on the younger boy and making absolutely sure the teen's cock was cocooned tightly between their stomachs. His lips trailed along the boy's collarbone before he sunk his fangs into soft flesh again. The Dark Lord immediately left the wound, moving to bite just millimetres above pink nipples. Once more he passed the wound and continued on to bite his way down the teen's torso. Finally, he stopped, no more than an inch away from the dark-haired teen's leaking erection.

"I've never bitten anyone more than once," Voldemort said casually. "Normally, a single bite is more than enough to get my victims hot and bothered, but any number greater than one...? I've never done it before. Now how many times have I bitten you, Harry?" Crimson eyes gleefully swept over the boy's form, counting exactly how many bite marks were adorned on him. "Nine? My, I can't wait to see how this'll turn out."

Harry couldn't take anymore. His body felt like it was on fire, delicious and soul-consuming fire. The bite marks simply burned, sending delightful waves of arousal throughout his body. He growled and promptly flipped the thoroughly amused man onto his back. "Shut up," he snapped, roughly grabbing the vampire's cock before slamming himself onto it in one smooth motion.

Both men grunted a bit at Harry's too tight grip on Voldemort's dick, but barely a moment passed before the teen jerked and cried out, splattering his release all over the other's chest. The Dark Lord's breath hitched, and his eyes fluttered heavily as he watched the boy pant and moan, willing himself to stave off his own orgasm as Harry's muscles practically abused his cock. He couldn't help bucking up into that delicious heat, though, and Merlin, that felt so good.

His hands found themselves clinging to the teen's hips, and he watched, fascinated, as the boy's erection never seemed to falter. Voldemort briefly wondered how long Harry could last at this rate before he found himself with a lap full of a bouncing, mewling, dark-haired teen. "_Shit yes_," he hissed, unconsciously slipping into Parseltongue.

Glazed Avada Kedavra green eyes locked onto his lips, and it wasn't long before the two were fiercely kissing each other. Their tongues caressed roughly, darting in and out and generally mimicking the actions taking place further below. Harry's body seized up and shuddered again, releasing once more with a loud cry.

"_Fuck_." The Dark Lord threw his head back and hissed, clumsily grappling for any sort of self-control. He wanted to last just as long as Potter, and he would. He'd force himself to.

"Mm, Tom," Harry moaned, raking his nails down the man's chest. The teen's back arched as he panted, content with just grinding down on the vampire beneath him. His moans steadily grew in volume as he simply rocked against Voldemort's hips, forcing the tip of the man's erection to constantly rub against his prostate. "That feels so good."

A string of colorful expletives fell from the Dark Lord's lips when Harry whimpered and unconsciously began tensing and clenching all of his muscles. He threw his hips upwards, burrowing himself deeper into that wonderfully tight heat. Two more upward thrusts, and Harry was cumming again, proof of his ecstasy liberally coating the man's chest.

"Fucking hell," Voldemort hissed. He jerked upwards once more and released himself into a welcoming body with a quiet whisper of the other's name on his lips.

The cloudy haze of lust cleared from emerald colored eyes as the black haired teen sighed and collapsed onto the vampire. He dazedly blinked for a moment, then said, "Hey, Tom?"

The man grunted in answer, curling a hand through the untidy locks against his collarbone. He wrapped his other arm around a slim waist, pulling the lithe, sweat-slicked body closer to his own. He inhaled the other's scent, the lingering smell of absolutely delightful blood causing his groin to tighten again.

"What now?" Harry asked. He shifted a bit, trying and failing to avoid the pools of cum on his human pillow. His fidgetings unknowingly brought pleasure to the Dark Lord's cock, which was still stuck inside the teen. "I mean, what are we going to do about the war after this?"

The older male pondered for a moment. Sure, he was a vampire, but it wasn't as if he liked preying on random strangers everyday. And this boy's blood was simply exquisite. Divine. Unlike anything he had ever tasted before. Also, he had nothing remotely planned for Wizarding Britain on the odd chance that he did manage to take over; he had just been trying to take out his anger of his upbringing on the rest of the Muggle population.

"How about this," the soon-to-be-ex-Dark Lord began slowly. "I'll quit the war, and I'll make my followers quit the war, on the one condition that you'll be my personal blood bank from now on."

Curious green eyes locked with red. "What's that supposed to mean?"

A smirk spread across the older man's lips. "It means," he purred, "I'll stop the war as long as we spend every day for the rest of eternity just like how we did the last forty-five minutes."

A small blush covered Harry's face. "Oh." His eyes raked over the toned body below him, and he clenched his muscles around the man's now fully formed erection. "How about another go to seal the deal?" he murmured.

Sharp fangs were flashed in a toothy grin.

"Certainly."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, I don't know. Not my best work, for sure. Is there a plot? Maybe, if you squint... and the lights are turned off. Yeah, maybe. But I'm not writing any more with this universe!

...Reviews, please? :)


End file.
